percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
The son of Cronus (part 2)
... What, Why. Ok basically where am I asked. I was at a training base for people who want to change ways. You seem to want to change camp half-blood. So do I, so does Chris son of lord Chaos, but we don't want to be evil. You will be paired up with Chris because you both are the most connected you'll be fighting against Silvia and Sam I hope your ready said the receptionist. Chris, she gave him a glare. Oh. right he remembered. He summoned a void and we fell in into a dark green field. Two figures where in front of us. The horn blew and they charged. I was not ready. When I least expected it Silvia lunged at me. I stumbled and she stabbed me with her dagger. I stood up. I had the blade amp half-blood had given me and my instincts while my opponent had the equipment of a hunter of Artemis. I ran to the left and tried to take down Sam but he was too strong. I hit an invisible wall every time I tried to hit him and fell. I ran to my safe space. Chris was already there. Have a plan I asked. Slow time down that way we can attack much more simple he replied. I wondered if he had every learned english because that really bad one but again he had trained in a cavern. I charged slowing time down the mist obeyed toy command. I ripped reality and added layers. Tartarus suddenly I knew who my enemies were: The son of Tartarus and a hunter of Artemis. Silvia knocked an arrow onto her bowstring. I got mad, really mad. A blue aura started to shine around me, I became bigger and stronger, my sword turned into a scythe. Silvia shot the arrow but I just deflected it with my scythe. I swung it wildly nocking Sam cold and cutting Silvia's t-shirt in half. Chris I roared, go get the flag. As for them, there mine. The mist covered them and Chris ran to the pole. Our enemies coughed and screamed in agony as they were blinded by reality. The receptionist, the leader stepped up. What in the name of my mother-Calypso is going on she exclaimed. We won cried Chris realising the more important matters. Sorry with most profound respect he apologised. I have realised how powerful you 4 are, like to go on a challenge asked my new mentor. Yes Harley said my allies. They bowed and I realised Harley wanted to be flattered. She had sought them these moves and had increased the power of their - well powers. Well Chris and Marc you will have to summon a void the Amazon's boat is wildly protected said Harley. Before I could protest I felt Chris' power surge through my veins and I knew I had to combine my powers with him. Rocks shuddered, I realised that I was combining powers with Sam too. His eyes were red protecting the portal full of nothingness. Now Sam, Chris and I said in unison we jumped in. Ahh I screamed I was falling into hard rock but suddenly I was dropping from the sky. I saw a boat starting to move. Quick urged Silvia, We have to get to the boat. To be continued...